wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Archery
playing archery on the Swaying Bridge.]]Archery is a sport in Wii Sports Resort. It is one of the three sports that does not have any minigames, along with Wakeboarding and Golf. Gameplay The point of archery is singular: fire an arrow with a bow as close to the target's bullseye as you can. Hold the Nunchuk in your dominant hand and the Wii Remote in your other hand. Hold them both vertically like a bow. Now hold down the button on the remote and move it around for aim adjustment. Next, hold down on the Nunchuk and pull it back like an arrow. Watch the onscreen circle to determine the strength of your shot; the smaller the circle, the farther your arrow will go. Let go of to release your arrow and see where it flies! Tips *Don't forget to factor in the wind! Watch the wind meter in the corner of the screen, and aim accordingly to account for it. *At long-distance targets, be sure to aim above the target to allow for the arc of the arrow's descent. *Watch how the wind affects other players' shots! Stamps Stages Begginer stages *Waterfall *Forest *Rock formation *Swaying Bridge Intermediates stages *Hotel *River *Castle *Dock Expert stages *Beach *Lighthouse *Ruins *Volcano Secret Targets In every area there's at least one Special Target (they are same as the items of the Speed Slice). If they are hit, they will give the player 10 points. 'Beginner Area' *'Stage 1: Orange Target:' The Orange is located at the right of the screen, near the Cavern and the Waterfall. the slant on the rock. *'Stage 2: Watermelon Target:' The Watermelon is located at the left of the screen, between 2 trees. 1/2 more above the trees, but in the center of them. *'Stage 3: Melon Target:' The Melon is located at the left of the screen, behind the normal target (a little more at the left). a little above the tree. *'Stage 4: Cake Target:' The Cake is located at the right of the screen, under the bridge (very far). if the wind is blowing to the left, the top slant of the rock, behind the Cake Target. 'Intermediate Area' *'Stage 1: Orange Target:' The Orange is located at the right of the screen, in the Tennis Court next to the palm tree, right in front of you. slight above the fence next to the tree you can see. *'Stage 2: Watermelon' Target: The Watermelon is located at the left of the screen, on the left bridge. between the 1st and the 2nd row of clouds. *'Stage 3: Cantaloup Target:' The Cantaloup is located at the right of the screen, below the tree of the castle. the second floor window on the left side of the aiming circle. *'Stage 4: Bread Target:' The Bread is located at the right of the screen, at the top of the cliff. above the Bread Target, 1/4 of the aiming circle. 'Expert Area' *'Stage 1: Orange Target:' The Orange is located at the right of the screen, right on the beach. 1/2 above the tree with the bricks and the fence in the aiming circle. *'Stage 2: Watermelon Target:' The Watermelon is located at the right of the screen, behind the hill to the right. the bottom of the hill with the aiming circle. *'Stage 3: Cantaloup Target:' The Cantaloup is located at the top of the screen, above the normal target. a little above the Cantaloup Target. *'Stage 4: CounterClock Target:' The CounterClock is located at the right of the screen, behind the bottom-right rock. the left of the rock pillar, with the aiming circle, and the bottom of the walkway. Soundtrack File:Wii Sports Resort - Archery Theme 1|Theme Song 1 File:Wii Sports Resort - Archery Theme 2|Theme Song 2 File:Wii Sports Resort - Archery Results Theme|Results theme Category:Sports Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Archery Category:Wii Sports Resort's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames